Voidrunner
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Tsujinku, a elite elf RNA agent, has just been moved to a world that despises elves. What can he do when he's treated with hostility and fear around every corner? Not only that, with corruption and lies being common, his patience will be pushed beyond it's very limit. WARNING: Sexual Content, Violence and Language. Changed summoning bind from kiss to sex.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction And Summon

Tsujinku was a young yet experienced elf with white hair and white skin. He was wearing the traditional RNA blue outfit over his slim and muscled body.

Tsujinku was currently cleaning his Katana with a cloth provided by RNA, his trusty modified pistol was in it's holster on his belt.

"Sergeant Tsujinku, please report to the firing range to train the new shipment of recruits." A loudspeaker announced. Tsujinku sighed and placed his sword in it's sheath before sliding the belt over his shoulder, the hilt of the blade sticking over his shoulder, easy enough to grab in a split second.

* **1 hour into the lesson***

"Alright rookies now it's time for the shotguns. Carefully now, we don't need anyone getting sh-" Tsujinku began before a shotgun aiming at his stomach misfired and blew his stomach wide open, sending him to the floor.

Tsujinku's hearing was almost non-existent. He could hear the muffled yells for help and medics but he knew that he was dead. Everything was so bright...

 _Jinky..._

Tsujinku heard his nickname being whispered.

"Who's there?" He weakly asked.

 _Help her..._

"Help who?" He asked again.

 _Daddy..._

Tsujinku couldn't believe his eyes. Standing there in front of him.

Was his dead daughter.

"T-Tsujenka?" He whispered, almost terrified that he would be too loud and scare her.

The fateful day she died was the day he swore to murder all Lineage. He ached to reach and hug his daughter. To whisper in her ear how much he loves her, how proud his is of her, how he longed to see her again.

 _Help the pink-haired lady Daddy..._

Tsujinku listened intently. Pink-haired girl. He nodded. He closed his eyes expecting her to disappear when he reopened them.

He felt his daughters arms wrap around him. He wrapped his arm around her too, even the one stopping the blood from flowing freely from his stomach. In the brief moment he had seen her, they had done the one thing they had wanted for centuries.

Held each other, one last time.

Tsujinku was back on the real world. He could tell by the wooden floor. He felt the blood still pouring from his stomach but his natural healing seemed to be the only thing saving him. Quickly, he dropped a Tree of Life seed next to him. He heard gasps. He paid them no mind as the tree shot up and the familiar healing pellets started collecting in his stomach, aiding his healing.

After a long moment, the tree vanished as it depleted the last of it's energies but Tsujinku didn't care. It had served it's purpose and his stomach and uniform was completely fixed. He started to rise from his feet. First his knee's, then his feet. He raised his head to see a short little human girl with _pink hair._

 _ **POV CHANGE**_

Louise didn't know whether to be thankful or horrified. The familiar she had managed to summon was laying on it's back with a gaping hole in his chest. She was about to scream when he made a weird hand gesture and a tree shot up out of nowhere. She gasped but watched in fascination in how little green pellets began falling onto the man and healing him. Soon, the tree's bark darkened and it fell into the Earth, vanishing. The man then rose to his feet, a bit unsteadily. Louise watched him with shock until she noticed his ears.

She summoned a Elf!

Louise fainted.

 _ **POV CHANGE**_

Tsujinku watched the human girl look at his ears and ssurprise splayed across her features before she fainted. Almost instinctively, he ran forward and caught before she hit the ground. He lay her softly against the ground. He looked at his holster to see his pistol on his back and the familiar jingle of his Katana on his back.

"Back Elf! Back away!" He heard a male voice yell at presumely him. He spun around and faced a man with a wooden stick.

 _Probably enhances his magic or something._ Tsujinku thought.

Tsujinku turned back around to check on the girl. He placed two fingers on the girl's neck. Her pulse was strong and healthy. He stood up and faced the man with a stick.

"I suggest that you take her to the infirmary." He ordered sternly. A flash of recognition happened in the man with a stick's eyes when he said that.

 _Ex-military._ Tsujinku concluded.

As the humans picked up the pink-haired girl with magic, his keen ears picked up on the whispering.

"The Zero summoned an Elf! This is worse than an explosion! He'll kill us all!" He heard one say. He growled internally.

"Hello..." A female, sultry and, clearly an attempt at seductive ,voice trailed off.

"Yes?" He asked, not even turning to face her. He heard the girl huff.

"Don't you know it's rude when people don't turn to face someone they are speaking to?" The female human asked seductively once again. He just shrugged.

"Don't care." He heard a sigh of frustration and something round and soft push against his arm.

 _Her boobs. Too bad they can never compare to my ex-wife's._ Tsujinku thought smugly.

"Kindly take your boobs from my arm." He sighed bored. The mounds left his arm and heard the woman walk away and nearly silent footsteps walk up to him. "You're a very skilled assassin." He looked up to see a surprised face of a petite girl with a large dragon and blue hair.

"How?" She asked almost silently. He chuckled quietly.

"I used to be one too. You've got the look and the stealth. Deduction: Skilled Assassin." He explained. The blue haired girl nodded. The duo and dragon remained silent. Tsujinku and the dragon ended up having a staring contest just to pass time.

"Tabitha." The blue haired girl said.

"Tsujinku." He replied automatically, not moving his eyes or blinking. Eventually, the dragon blinked and wiped it's eyes. Tsujinku smirked and walked up to it. "Good match." He ran a hand over the surprisingly smooth surface of the dragon's scales. He could of sworn he saw a faint blush on the dragon as he gently rubbed his hand along the scales. "Where am I?"

"Tristain. Tristain Academy of Magic." Tabitha replied, now nose-deep in a book she was reading. Tsujinku nodded and returned to running his hand over the now purring and definitely blushing dragon.

"Very smooth. Did you maintain her scales or did she come like this?" He asked.

"Came like it." Tabitha answered. The trio fell into silence once again.

"I like you two." He suddenly said.

"Why?" Tabitha asked, looking up.

"I love the quiet and the colour blue. Blue suits both of you very well." He answered before looking over at the man with a stick waving at him. He walked over, sneaking a glance over his shoulder at a faintly blushing Tabitha and a fainted dragon with a happy expression. He looked at the man with a stick.

"What." He stated and crossed his arms.

"Louise, the pink-haired girl, has awoken. It's time to complete the contract. Follow me." He man with a stick said and began walking. Tsujinku followed silently.

"What's your name?" Tsujinku asked.

"Mister Colbert you can call me. What about you?" The stick man stated. Tsujinku shrugged.

"Dosen't matter to you." He replied, calmly, a momentary flash of anger appeared in Colbert's eyes that vanished after he'd seen it. Colbert stopped in front of another wooden door. He opened it and walked inside. Tsujinku followed.

"Mister Colbert!" Louise shouted as soon as she saw him. Colbert nodded and walked up to her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Colbert asked. Louise nodded. Then her expression changed to terror when she looked at him. He walked over to her side.

"Hi." He muttered. Louise flinched.

"H-Hey." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Binding The Familiar

Both Tsujinku and Louise stared at each other. One expecting, the other terrified of an elf. Mister Colbert cleared his throat.

"Miss Louise this is your familiar. He's an elf obviously but he isn't hostile." Mister Colbert reassured an obviously unnerved Louise. Louise did not appear calmed.

"Louise I suggest that you do whatever it is your going to do. Before my patience wears thin." Tsujinku crossed his arms. Louise didn't appear to be moving anytime soon. "Colbert, what do you need to do to seal the contract?"

"The master kisses the familiar and seals half the contract. I don't think-" Mister Colbert didn't finished before Tsujinku reached over and grabbed Louise's chin and pulled her forward to meet his lips with hers. Louise's eyes widened and Tsujinku pulled back after a second. After another second, Tsujinku's hand glowed and his skin changed to accommodate the new runes. Tsujinku's did not give any reaction to the sharp pain, he simply kept looking at Louise. After a second, the glow faded and Tsujinku looked at his gloved hand, tracing a finger over the runes that were under the blue fingerless glove. He wondered about their significance.

"Done. Now what?" Tsujinku muttered. Mister Colbert looked between the two before he answered.

"It is half-done. You and Louise must return to her room and complete the contract." He replied. Tsujinku winced.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going. Let's move." Tsujinku ordered. He left and waited outside.

Louise came out a few seconds later.

Tsujinku and Louise stasred at each other for a few seconds before Tsujinku pointed down the hall.

"Lead the way." Tsujinku prompted. Louise flinched but nodded and began walking, slowly, toward her room. Tsujinku followed begrudgingly.

Louise led Tsujinku through the halls of the school. They passed a room that smelled of passion and love, which Tsujinku avoided like the plague. He had an idea about who's room that was.

Louise stopped outside what, Tsujinku assumed, was her room. Louise opened the door slowly and gestured for Tsujinku to follow. He did, and closed the door behind him.

"L-Lock it." Louise stated in a suprisingly shy manner. Tsujinku's raised a cautious eyebrow but did as she asked, bolting the door shut.

Now the duo were alone, with Louise fidgeting in place while Tsujinku was holding back from getting into a fighting stance.

"What now?" Tsujinku asked, though he dreaded the answer.

Louise blushed and opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Instead, she shyly gazed at her bed and looked down.

Tsujinku followed her gaze and grumbled and growled in his head. But, he would indeed follow his daughter's advice. Tsujinku sighed.

"Come here." Tsujinku asked, warmly. Louise blushed harder but approached, with her hands fighting for control. Tsujinku grabbed them with his own and managed a charming smile at the shy girl. Louise smiled back slightly. Tsujinku approached her with his mouth.

Louise's mouth was slightly smaller than his own but, when the duo met for a surprisingly passionate kiss, the size difference made no impact. Louise slowly closed her eyes, as did Tsujinku.

Their hands left each others and they hugged one another. Tsujinku's arms wrapped around Louise's waist and Louise's around Tsujinku's shoulder with her hands connecting at the back of his neck.

Tsujinku's tongue prodded at Louise's closed lips, asking for permission. Louise accepted, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to dance with her own in their own passionate dance.

Slowly, Tsujinku's hands traced Louise's spine, causing her to shiver. His skilled hands were great soothers for her nervous nerves. Louise tried to match his motions but her much clumsier hands didn't provide Tsujinku with the same sensation.

Tsujinku picked Louise up and, instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tsujinku, still connected to Louise at the mouth, carried Louise to her bed and placed her down gently. The motion caused Louise to stop lip-locking with Tsujinku, who went from her face to her neck.

Gently, Tsujinku placed kisses on Louise's neck, causing Louise to let out cute little gasps and moans. Tsujinku began dragging his tongue over Louise's neck sensually, causing Louise to arch her back and make a long moaning noise. Tsujinku's hands skillfully began unbuttoning Louise's cape, shirt and bra. In a few swift motions, Louise's entire upper half was naked.

Louise, still coming down from the surprisingly passionate treatment of her familiar, didn't mind Tsujinku looking at her naked torso. She was glad that she didn't attempt to block her self when Tsujinku's fingertips began twidding her sensitive nipples, making her moan more than before.

Tsujinku himself was still clothed, but he simply unzipped the back of his outfit and slid it down with one hand while still masterfully twiddling Louise's nipple while alternating between kissing and licking Louise's neck. Soon, the elf was naked and using his now free hand to rub Louise's side as his mouth opened and he bent down toward Louise's nipple.

Louise arched her back suddenly and powerfully as her nipple was wrapped in Tsujinku's comfortably warm mouth. His tongue swirled her nipple around. Louise clenched her teeth and wrapped her arms around Tsujinku's head.

Tsujinku removed his hand from Louise's side and let it start pulling her short skirt down. Eventually, the skirt was on the floor with the rest of Louise's and Tsujinku's clothes. The only thing keeping Tsujinku from seeing Louise's vagina was a thin piece of pink fabric.

Louise felt something trace her panties and she moaned for a few seconds before she returned to rapid short moans.

Tsujinku let his finger trace the outer lips of Louise's vagina. Said female kept squirming and moaning. He chuckled, causing his tongue to vibrate, which caused Louise to twitch her leg.

Tsujinku let his finger travel inside of Louise's panties and immediately felt his hand be covered in liquid. Tsujinku clenched his hand but left his index finder out. He slowly began to push his finger inside of Louise.

Louise lifted her pelvis into the air as she felt his finger inside of her. She screamed through clenched teeth, making it sound like she was growling. Her tight vagina yielded against Tsujinku's slim and powerful finger. Her vagina spazzed as unfamiliar sensations were sent to her brain.

Tsujinku kept a finger pushing in and out of Louise, slowly as not to overwork her brain, as he did a half-helicopter, leaving Tsujinku's erect penis in front of Louise's face and Tsujinku's face on top of Louise's small vagina.

Louise stared at the dick in front of her with child-like curiousity. She raised a hand an wrapped it around the head, noticing that her tiny hand barely wrapped around the girthy member.

Slowly, she pulled down the foreskin on Tsujinku's penis, earning a quiet grunt from the elf. Louise smiled at her ministrations bringing Tsujinku pleasure. She let her hand slowly start to pump Tsujinku.

Not to be outdone, Tsujinku lowered his head and started tracing the outline of Louise's vagina with his tongue. The sudden shout of confusion and pleasure made Tsujinku smirk.

Louise felt something wet start touching her most sacred place and she let out a confused and pleased noise. In an attempt to make Tsujinku feel as good as she did, she raised her head and started licking the exposed head of Tsujinku's dick. She internally cheered as she heard a groan from the elf and some quiet, continuous grunts.

Tsujinku felt Louise's tongue and he realised that it was a race to make the other cum. Grinning, Tsujinku stuck his tongue inside of Louise.

Louise felt Tsujinku's tongue slide inside of her. Her nerves set alight and she wrapped her mouth around Tsujinku's cock to muffle her screams. She wrapped her legs around Tsujinku's head and tried to regain some sort of control in her body.

Tsujinku let his tongue dig around inside of Louise, twisting and dragging along her walls. Tsujinku quickly snuck a glance at Louise.

Louise started to feel something build up, causing her legs to go nerveless and her brain to start prioritizing feeling the sensations brought by the elf. She couldn't move her body if she tried.

Tsujinku smirked as he noticed Louise getting close to orgasm. He brought a thumb up and, as soon as he brought his tongue to the edge of leaving Louise, he stuck it inside roughly while twiddling Louise's clit.

Louise felt Tsujinku's tongue almost leave her, making her confused and desperate. She was about to beg him to put his tongue back when he shoved it sindie and flicked her clit. Louise screamed and arched her back as she came for the first time.

Tsujinku felt Louise arch her back and a rush of fluids fill his mouth. He drank them all. Having drunk his fill of Louise's juices, he removed his tongue from the nerveless girl and turned around, bringing them face-to-face.

Louise saw Tsujinku come face-to-face as she panted. Tsujinku grinned and kissed her, forcing her mouth open and playing with her tongue. She tasted herself on his tongue but, it aroused her more.

Tsujinku tasted his slightly salty penis on Louise but didn't mind. Tsujinku felt the head of his penis drag across the outside of Louise's vagina. The tired lips tried to clench on Tsujinku's organ but failed to get any sort of grip. The elf lifted Louise's legs so they rested on his shoulders and looked down at her. He gave Louise a couple seconds to recover before he slowly began to push.

Louise felt his penis pushing against her vagina. There was no way, she thought, she was way too small for him.

But, eventually, the head parted her lips and tore her hymen.

Drugged with pleasure, Louise's nerves barely registered the pain over the sensation of him pushing his cock inside her. He didn't slide inside, as her walls were clenched too tightly for that. Instead, he gave short, small thrusts to push himself deeper inside her. Louise grabbed handfuls of the sheets and kissed Tsujinku harder as he stuffed her beyond her capacity.

Tsujinku gave a final, forceful push and he finally hilted himself inside Louise. He could feel his tip prodding the outside of Louise's womb. Louise, inside, was warm and wet from his ministrations with his tongue.

Slowly, Tsujinku pulled his dick out of Louise, only leaving the tip inside. He pushed himself inside again, this time able to slide as her walls were much more loose than the first time.

This proved too much for Louise's virgin body and she cried as she came. A rush of fem-cum covered Tsujinku's cock, his stomach and the bed.

Tsujinku didn't stop as he hilted himself. He pulled himself out and pushed back in, leaving Louise to ride her orgasm through his thrusts.

He continued to slowly pump and thrust to allow her tight insides to adjust to the intruder. After a couple minutes, and three orgasms from Louise, Tsujinku started to speed up in his thrusting, giving them more power.

Louise thrashed and wrapped her body as tightly around Tsujinku as she could. Meaning, her arms wrapped his head and her legs around his neck.

Tsujinku let Louise lose herself in her pleasure as he started thrusting at a speed most would consider 'average'. Louise was obviously nearing overstimulation.

Speaking of said female, the pink-haired mage was seeing star after star due to repeated orgasms making her vagina sensitive. Every thrust brought an orgasm better than the last.

Tsujinku felt his own orgasm coming up and pumped it up to the last gear. He thrusted as fast and as hard as he could. The bed actually rocked because of his strength.

Louise squealed and screamed as Tsujinku pounded her harder. She was far past words now, favoring noises most would consider caveman speech.

Tsujinku gave on final thrust, going balls deep, inside Louise as the dam broke and sperm rushed from his balls. He groaned loudly as he came deep inside Louise.

Louise, really numb below the waist and nerveless above it, barely felt her womb being filled with Tsujinku's semen but enjoyed the small orgasms it brought. The pink-haired mage gave a dopey smile as she finally collapsed on the bed.

Tsujinku smirked as Louise fell down to the bed, already practically asleep. Tsujinku looked outside and saw that it was pretty dark. His summon must have been in the afternoon since Louise was probably only unconscious for 20 minutes.

Shrugging, Tsujinku hugged Louise, his still-erect cock still touching her womb and his balls still pressed against her vagina, as he fell asleep on top of her.

Louise copied him, and the duo were asleep.

Throughout the night, Louise and Tsujinku switched places with Louise cowgirling Tsujinku, though she remained asleep on his comfy chest.

 **Jesus, when did I upload this story? It must have been like 8 or 9 months.**


End file.
